Steph's Ordeal
by Lecaveman
Summary: A Dola for a dolla.


**A/N: First Fanfic. Flames are accepted. I definitely own NGNL so bow down….JK. Enjoy the mediocrity**

Stephanie was a timid person. Spoiled brat was the best words to describe , she never mingled with anybody as everybody mocked her for being the granddaughter of Imanity's worse king. That was until she saw something incredible.

 _5 years ago_

Stephanie aka 'Steph the idiot', which was her nickname among her 'friends', was always strolling down Elchea City's best shopping districts which used to be packed full to the brim with people. Now it is just another deserted district as people started fearing the worse for Imanity. However, Steph the idiot still wanted to go shopping for the best and most beautiful dresses by the most renowed tailors in Elchea. Alas, all of them have either closed or moved out. So she decided to head back to the castle. On the way back, she passed by the national library. The library was a significant building among citizens until it was lost to a Flügel, named Jibril, when the king tried to win a game against it. Because of this, a rift was created between knowledge and the people which angered the already angry people. Obviously Steph lacking any knowledge thought "If I could somehow wager a game with the Flügel I might be able to access the knowledge in that useless building to make myself smarter or I could even use the Flügel to my advantage and become Imanity's most prominent leader!". And so she broke into the gate of the library using a master key which opens all doors and gates in the kingdom and entered the library.

An eerie air of antiquity and the sight of thousands of books ,as if they were bestowed upon Steph, greeted her as she motioned towards a large table. A presence to behold, the table,made from the oldest elchean wood, is littered with paper and books. Soon, an oddly-shaped silhouette shadows the large mosaic window of the library. "This thirst for knowledge I'm sensing is something I didn't expect from your kind, what is the reason for the inconvenience that you have presented?" said an angelic voice. "Ummmmmm… I was wondering if I could challenge you?". "What! A mere mortal requesting for a battle? Ah. I see you are his descendant. No wonder you have such limited intelligence…Alright, I shall accept the battle. Here are my demands, if you win, I'll keep this library and give you a taste of a Flügel's powers. If I lose, you can banish me from this realm eternally. Sounds fair?". "Ummm… yeah I think it sounds okay. **BUT** I demand that you grant me boundless knowledge even if I were to lose" said the anxious Steph."Fair enough. I think educating one of you savages should be okay since you're so desperate and I guess I'll even let you pick the game."said the already cocky Flügel. "Alright, s..o.. the game shall be ummmm _Materialization Shiritori_!". What Steph does not know, is that the ancient game of _Materialization Shiritori_ originated from the Flügels themselves. And therefore it has always been the default game of the Flügels when challenged.

 _10 minutes later_

" _Asa_ (morning) _!"_ shouted Steph who was already running out of options _. "_ You see my dear Steph. There's only one reason why Imanity is going to peril. The mere fact that Imanity has lasted this long baffles me until today. That reason is because of your **ignorance** and **stupidity** which has led to your inevitable demise. To put it simply, you all are **slothful**. _SANSO_ (oxygen) _!"._ A dark void appears before the two. Glistening stars appeared and shimmered. "What do I do now?" thought Steph as she started choking. "GAME OVER you imbecile!" laughed Jibril. Soon everything became a blur." _What is this world? Maybe Imanity really is hopeless. How is my selfish-self suppose to run this kingdom once grandpa dies? I really am hopeless."._ Soon, glimpses of Avant Heim flicker along Stephs' dazzled sight as she sets into reality.

"Well, well, well looks like the imbecile has woken up. Now obviously I have won the game as I have predicted. Nobody in this realm has ever beaten me and I'm certain it wont happen in the future. According to the ten pledges, you must obey my demands, and as agreed, I will grant you some of my knowledge as a token of pity, I suppose. Now, prepare to feel the powers of a Flügel.". Steph realizes she's flying along with the Flügel above Elchea. Before she succumbs to reality, she is transported to another 'dimension' along with Jibril. "As you can see, your dear kingdom is no more. It has succumbed to the greed of all the nations in Disboard. This is the future now. It is inevitable, well unless you count the ridiculous prophecy whereby a savior shall descend upon this world and save the world bla bla bla… How cliché". _Wait ..Imanity's doomed?._ "Now, as the strongest Flügel I not only have the power to see into the future but also change it in some ways but I rather sit back and relax. And im quite certain we'll be crossing paths again so don't you dare mention this to anyone or you shall be erased from existence." . "But why would you bring me here?" cried Steph. "Ah you see. This was just for fun and I just wanted to see your reactions when Imanity is doomed and I must say. I'm quite satisfied." said Jibril with masochistic eyes.

…

As Steph woke up, she saw the interiors of her opulent room and gasped. _It was all a dream after all._ The next day, news broke that the king contracted a fatal illness and eventually died a peaceful death. Stephanie decided it was her duty to be leader and fought her way through school, realizing she became more knowledgeable, and become the kingdoms' top scorer. She soon started challenging people to gain more experience in games and soon ended in a new tavern in town. Facing a new and challenging opponent known as Kurami she was confident at the beginning but then she caught a glimpse of the shadow of an angel passing by and she lost her first round to Kurami.


End file.
